


Ara-Ara Energy

by LordryuTJ



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Come Shot, Dream Sex (?), F/M, Fist Fights, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: Rock realizes too late that when things get ESPECIALLY heated, Vanessa can take matters into her own hands, in a way...[Technically a Mother's Day story, I guess]
Relationships: Rock Howard/Vanessa
Kudos: 6





	Ara-Ara Energy

**Author's Note:**

> My dream Fatal Fury team for KoF is Terry / Blue Mary / Rock, and this is one of the few scenarios I've imagined that would be able to fit that dream team somewhere. So that's one to mention since the story will carry a bit of interaction within that team. Not so much with Vanessa and her team since she's really the only regular 'Agent' in KoF I really like (excluding Mary who's already going to have a bit part here), so don't expect details there.
> 
> Plus, there is a good amount of the interaction you're going to see, that's based off a special interaction from KoF XIV, which was what spurred this story into reality. A reality where I exist and I decide 'well this could use a bit of fucking.'
> 
> So here ya go – the Rock/Vanessa smut one-off you didn't know you wanted. I held back on the vivid detail a little bit to test myself – don't expect a lot of 'cock' and 'succ-and-fuck' wording. Mainly because it doesn't reach the point for the latter to be a liable phrasing for an upcoming scene.
> 
> Happy Mother's Day, by the way.

Rock Howard was not fully looking forward to the road that laid before him. This was his first year as a fighter in the King of Fighters tournament, and the pressure was sky-high for him as a part of an interesting new rendition of the 'Fatal Fury Team'.

Didn't help that having Terry and Mary by his side made him feel more like a novice than he really was – and he was considered a 'prodigy' in the eyes of many.

Then he looked at the sharp-dressed lady representing the 'Agent Team' that was opposing his team, and it was even worse on him.

"So you're 'Rock Howard', huh? Haven't seen you around here before..." Vanessa's arms crossed under her chest as she slowly scanned the blond newcomer with her deep gaze. "You're one of those 'Second Southtown' kids, right?"

"...Y-yeah?" Rock's motivation was already crumbling. It was like the world knew that giving him an attractive woman to fight would leave him so strung out emotionally, that he'd feel like mozzarella.

"L-listen," he started to speak up, ready to move on quickly before things got awkward. "Can we save this for after...?"

Vanessa smirked, filling the conversation's silence when Rock failed. "Nah, I've got time to talk. Besides, this attitude you think you're trying to put on... it reminds me of somebody. Wonder who it is, though~?" How she settled her posture, now just a few inches from contact with her opponent, made it impossible to think of her as anything other than a tease.

The chill down Rock's spine only got worse as his personal space was being pushed in. The up-close meeting only made his nerves worse, knowing that he was somehow smaller in comparison to the redhead, beaten out in height by a couple of inches.

"H-hang on... not so close..." Rock rested a hand to his face, trying to cover up the awkward redness forming on his complexion.

"Aww... are you blushing?" Vanessa's hands settled at the side of her face, warming in her almost _motherly_ gaze. "What a cute kid..."

Rock felt he was most definitely a kid no more, by the time of this KoF debut. "I may be younger than you," he admitted, "but I'm not _that_ young for you to call me that. Besides, I'm not... in... _tuhh_..." He was failing spectacularly at making eye contact, knowing that he didn't want to straight-up melt right in front of her.

"'Interested'? Is that what you're trying to say?" The agent half-sheltered a giggle against the leather of her gloved hand. "Don't – I'm just trying to see if you can handle an adult woman like me."

Instead of solving questions in Rock's mind, they simply doubled. "T-that's your idea of a test?"

Vanessa shrugged, as she started to keep a distance. "What can I say? The roster's only gotten more youthful. Being in my thirties; I feel like I'm becoming one of a rarity."

"..." Rock struggled to properly consider his thoughts. He'd rather not let it get to him by this point, _right_ before a fight started.

Opting not to keep the people waiting, Vanessa beckoned the Second-Southtowner. "Come on, kiddo. Just show me what you got."

Rock took a deep breath as he loosened the zippers on his sleeves. It already felt like the worst was over. "Guess I gotta, when everyone's watching..."

_**Readyyyy~ go!** _

The fight had kickstarted with a bursting flame under the feet of both fighters starting off for their team., but it was down to Rock to keep up, as he already felt as though he was in a disadvantage.

He hadn't fully cleansed his mind of the tough-knuckled dame's mindgames, and her fists were already up close and personal with his face without making full contact.

Play-by-play details weren't all too necessary considering the general style of both fighters; Vanessa slid in and out of range with the classic juke-and-jive of a boxer's motions, and Rock had his own personal kind of jacket-in-the-wind style that was accompanied by the purple winged aura of his often-regrettable bloodline.

Somehow, despite the experience gap – with one having fought in several years' worth of the tournament ( _even having been on the winning team at least once_ ), and the other only now getting off his feet with getting into the 'professional fighting sport' of this size – Vanessa and Rock were managing to do a lot without managing much in full-contact strikes. All that was happening for the most part was a lot of out-maneuvering.

If people wanted to see fast-paced action in the _King of Fighters_ , it was right there.

"You say you're in your thirties? You've been doing this for a while, then?" Rock rushed his words to avoid distracting himself for _too_ long, wanting in on a little bit of knowledge of just what he was dealing with right now.

Vanessa did well with the rather unnecessary multitasking, dodgin' and discussin'. "Yep; been top of the agency before you knew how to punch."

There was a lull in the brief conversation as the two continued to evade past each other's wind-slicing blows, promptly coming to a momentary halt as their arms deadlocked from the simultaneous strikes.

With only extra seconds' worth of additional thoughts, Rock came to what was simply a possibility. "If I'm keeping up with you already, then... I dunno... maybe you're starting to get old?"

He winced even as he said that – he had no confidence at all towards a woman, so to possibly disrespect was not going to help him.

The arm-to-arm clutch tightened into Vanessa's favor – and her motivated grin spanned wide on her face.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Rock was lucky to duck the wide-swinging right hook that was on pursuit for his face, doing a front-roll past Vanessa's position until he was a little bit behind – where he slid back in with energy bursting out in a purple color under his feet, an elbow outstretched to threaten the good looks of the opponent with a 'smashing good time'.

Vanessa twirled past behind him, and it missed by about as much of a mile as the ducked hook, and before he could look back...

…Rock felt sweaty leather catch him at the temple at the _fullest force_ —

**And blackness.**

* * *

When he wasn't feeling the ache of the knock-out blow continue to vibrate through his skull and brain, Rock was finally able to open his eyes again, and see the sunlight of the 'battlefield' he jumped into some moments ago.

"Uuuugh..."

How long was he out for? Hopefully only for a couple minutes – knowing these fights, he'd want to at least see if his team still won...

"Had a nice rest, kid?"

He felt the too-familiar tones of his 'lovely' opponent reverb like a squirt of liquid splashing what was between his ears.

As he glanced ahead, he realized he was a short distance away from where that fight took place, on the cold concrete ground.

And Vanessa was _right there_ ; her up-close presence took up about 90% of most directions that he was able to look around at – he had very little choice but to have a good close look at the all too good-looking secret agent.

"Uhh... I think I'm good, thanks..." Rock was about ready to climb back to his feet and walk under his own power—

"Nuh-uh – I'm taking charge of this." Vanessa had a lot of strength in her hands to keep Rock down with a palm in the right position.

"Look, lady, you're beautiful and all, but—"

"After that, now I'm 'beautiful' to you, kid? Here I thought you considered me 'old'. Sheesh... did you learn to fight first before you learned to make up your mind?"

"Uhh...!" Rock tried to shimmy his way up and out, but . Physically fighting out of the position seemed a little distant from his first few thoughts, likely due to having _just_ gotten up from getting knocked the hell out.

"...Did I strike too hard a nerve, then?"

It was true that Vanessa took the comment to mind for a good little bit before, during and after she knocked her opposition out… but it looked as though she eventually committed to a giggle that carried uncertainty.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

She seemed all too bemused with the position of her former opponent, if that smirk akin to what she put on right before the knockout blow said anything.

"Tell me, 'Rock', if that's _really_ your name – are you just trying to compensate because the shield on your pride's only as strong as a pebble..."

She intriguingly looked lower as she adjusted atop Rock, making him wince with where she positioned a body part or two against his body.

"...or are you just trying to hide that, down there, you're solid _as_ a rock?"

The first bead of sweat that flowed past Rock's eyebrows was the first sign of those held-back thoughts trying to fight their way back regardless of his better judgement. The blood flowed in droves upon his face, making it almost tomato-red, as he unfortunately grasped the extent of what Vanessa was starting to keep to mind.

A tent was pitched, only to be pressed back down to base level under the crushing surface of Vanessa's precisely-placed knee. She was intentionally leading him on with the pushing, _grinding_ force she was enacting regretlessly, and Rock was not in the right of way to be able to put all his focus away from the absolutely uncomfortable nature of it all.

Was this something she had a tendency to do in order to make someone – for example, a low-life in interrogation – squirm in pain until they simply gave in?

Eventually, Vanessa stopped, and moved her leg aside, and Rock was finally given another chance for _some certain parts of him_ to rise and 'breathe'.

She tsk-tsked, imploring herself not to keep waiting to sort out her 'business'. "Hell with it – it's not like you're in any condition to figure things out."

Rock felt the belt on his pants get tugged looser and looser as Vanessa suddenly took a grip onto it and pulled upwards – and with each tug, the tension in Rock's eyes struggled harder beneath its lids just as Vanessa grew noticeably impatient as though she was ready to get things settled quickly.

Until all the subtlety in the teasing leading up to now, was wiped away with Rock's 'solid' excitement springing out from beneath the trapping fabric.

"Uh~!?" Rock's face was almost completely washed in red now – not only was he being given more 'exposure' to the redhead than he would ever want, but there wasn't any extra eyes being caught over here on top of that.

Rock was rendered utterly gobsmacked by how surprisingly low-key this seemed outside of the whole scenery – he was thinking reasonably: was no one really seeing what was going on over here?!

Admitting to a defeated sigh, at this point, Rock was going to have to forget it. He was in too deep already with the mature dame...

Speaking of which... Vanessa raised her body up a little higher as she half-straddled Rock, taking in the newfound information she could gather from what was standing at attention before her.

She almost seemed _shocked_ to see what the Second-Southtowner was packing.

"Well, I'll be damned. Guess I should probably stop calling you a kid." She inched a finger against the sensitive and blood-pumped flesh giving a throbbing welcome, and pushed it down against Rock's chest. "If anything, with about half the height of one, you're almost hung like a _horse_."

Rock was not in the right mood to be teased and prodded with his hanging fruit forced out and about – hard to say if he would _ever_ be in the mood with all the extra nerves he accumulated from just this encounter alone.

However, Vanessa was not stepping backwards from her advances on Rock's 'little Howard' – instead, she let the rest of her leather-sheltered fingers slowly wrap around and slide their way up, watching the skin of the erection roll up and wrap over the tip.

"Tell me, how long's it been ready to blow – ever since I shut the lights down in ya? Maybe since you first laid eyes on me?"

Rock squinted in discomfort over the firm material brushing up against him down there. "Urgh... shut up..." Any further hand adjustments upon him, and Vanessa would've _literally_ had him by the balls.

Thankfully she was at least letting him with a moment to breathe by letting go once in a while, allowing things to spring back into place.

"You can be honest with me," she said. "I mean... it's not like you're gonna be able to hide it anyways..."

Rock was slowly getting tired of the helplessness he absolutely didn't want to feel. He just wanted to head home once the whole team battle that this was taking place on the dome-end of, was over with.

"I think you've made your point – hell, I think I could say you did so _a long time before this._ "

"You should know as much as any other young man that this," she gestured towards the idle erection sitting a slight out of her reach, "doesn't just go away forever. From the looks of things, where I'm involved, it isn't gonna soften 'till I'm out of your hair."

"So what, you're gonna get off of me now?"

"Not a chance, blondie," Vanessa answered. "If you want to grow comfortable around the hotties, you gotta be relieved one way or another. In fact, you could say that instead of getting off of you... I'm gonna need to _get you off._ "

It was an apt way of putting things right before she bit into the loose leather on the thumb of her right-hand glove and started tugging down to peel it off. The skin of the hand beneath the warm leather showed signs of sweat and moisture from the work she put into her hooks and jabs, and light bruises resulting from the little bit of damage that rippled back onto her for punching so goddamn hard.

That wasn't all that needed to be seen from the bare hand that Vanessa unveiled for the blond fighter she straddled... It didn't take deep detective work for Rock to notice a little thing on that hand:

A little ring on one of 'Nessa's fingers, most visible from when the sunlight shone down on it and made a glint.

First things first on that front, that probably meant that there was a little extra ~ _umph_ ~ in the punch than was probably allowed with a little thing like that sheltered under the leather.

Secondly... it definitely said something to him that considered only the most likely of reasons.

"W-wait a second... are you marr— _mmph!_ —"

Vanessa's other hand, still wearing the other glove, came up against Rock's mouth.

"Shhh~... I can afford to swing elsewhere once in a while – as long as you just shut up about it."

In a way, it was fine by him. At this point, Rock was willing to repress this within his psyche – unlike the 'energy' that was going to have to be forced out of him by hand.

"Now... you've seen how fast I can punch, right, 'Rocky'?"

Rock winced as he feeling what was probably coming, inevitable pun withheld. "Oh god..."

Something told the next-gen blond that he was going to experience her hands at a faster pace than he ever expected.

And he was right. As soon as she grabbed back onto him where she believed it mattered most, her hand was on his unmentionables like a piston on an engine,

His legs couldn't stop worming over each other, feeling like jelly as the appendage that was the gateway between his lower and upper halves took up most of the sensitivity he felt in his entire body. Who would've thought that one strong bit of handiwork in the hardest of places, was going to be the one to really humble him – after years of training to be a fighter like his peers, years of spending life in a rough precinct of Southtown.

One beauty and a strong hand was all that was – and for his first King of Fighters, it was something outside of his expectations...

Vanessa's fist shook up and down on him at such a rate that it basically looked like a blur of flesh sucking down on him, shafting him like a jackhammer powered on the most exotic brand of cocaine imaginable.

Then, just at the peak of imploding, it suddenly stopped. Vanessa kept that grip going at the same tightness, but she brought it to a full stop... she was basically letting it just throb in her hand, and with each significant twitch slightly muffled by the glue-like grip on his junk, Rock was on the brink of losing himself.

He knew exactly what was coming, and he wasn't quite in the right to like it.

Vanessa too knew it was coming, in more ways than one – her grip was so tight on it that she could practically feel the juices flowing, just inches from a volcanic eruption.

She gave one last smile of confidence towards the Second-Southtown fighter.

"Now, tell me... am I _still_ getting old to you?"

Then and there, Rock felt the hand wrapped around his struggling member slam down on his base one more time – and that seemed to be the point of which a 'sweet release' was finally possible.

Twitch once.  
Twitch twice.  
Then, _the burst._

Splitter-splatters of white came into view from the lower corners of Rock's eyes as they rolled nearly entirely into the other end of his sockets.

The creamy outburst unleashed itself in such a strength that it was able to throw Vanessa off her suave, teasing attitude.

It caught her by surprise how suddenly the splatters struck her in the face that she was rendered into uncontrollable laughter, and the bits of the sperm'splosion that landed in her nose forced some hilariously foul snorts out of her as she witnessed the ride-out of her subject's orgasm from start to finish.

"Holy _fuck_ – you really had some 'frustration' in you, huh?"

Rock could barely hear the slightly condescending comment over his ears nearly deafening out on their own accord – the susceptibility of his senses had ascended to a level that he was struggling under. No amount of 'natural fighting spirit' was going to help him here.

Eventually, his sight overwhelmed to a point where he could barely see anything but white – a bright white much whiter than the sperm he spread, that slowly fizzled back out...

**Back to blackness...**

* * *

He opened his eyes again, setting his mind in a little bit of confusion – weren't they open before?

And was it just him, or did the sunlight get a little dimmer than before?

On one hand, he probably passed out again – and for good reason, given how much of a _handle_ that redhead had on her and the adrenaline flowing through his most sensitive parts...

"Hey... you alright there, kid?"

For a moment, Rock's mind panicked – but then he recognized a clear difference in _this_ voice. It was, for sure, Mary.

"We got you, Rocky; don't worry..." _And_ Terry. "Getting concussed is just another day in the office in a tournament like this."

As soon as he could lay his eyes ahead, Rock could confirm that the familiar blondes were indeed checking up on him, seeing if he was okay.

Good. At least he's alongside friends this time.

Instead of someone with expert 'handiwork'.

Things were coming up crystal-clear for Rock by this point. He was in a different position than before – leaning up on a wall of sorts, on his side. No Vanessa, or any of the other secret agents in sight.

"For your first fight, that wasn't _awful,_ " Mary critiqued. "But at least we still won."

On the surface of what went down, with the new Fatal Fury team's implied victory, it was a relief that he could still have the chance to prove himself in the next round going. Though, something didn't add up...

Given the total crank-down enacted onto him, it still surprised him; in a fighting climate the likes of this where plenty would've seen and plenty more would've probably stopped it before it escalated like that, logic would dictate that whether she was eliminated or not before that, Vanessa wouldn't have the time to be so...

…'handsy'...

…

Things hit a peak of complication in Rock's head – bouncing around the uncertain fantasy that had overwhelmed him, and he was again lost in his puzzled thoughts.

"Rock," Mary re-jogged the thoughts in the Wolf's protege with a rough tap on the shoulder. "She didn't jiggle your brain too hard, did she?"

Rock blinked to reset his sights onto the blonde detective at his right. "Huh? W-wha—?"

"Up and at 'em, Rocky," proclaimed the ever optimistic Terry. "We got a long road up to go this year as long as we keep it up."

Rock didn't even notice he was helped back onto his feet by this point – he was so lost in trying to figure out what the hell happened the last few minutes that everything else felt numb.

Ultimately, it was a matter of 'screw it' – and he started to follow Terry on the way... until he started hearing a conversation somewhere behind him between Mary and...

"You're not gonna drink that off like you often do, are ya, 'Red'?"

...and that certain someone...

"Nah, Mary – I ain't gonna be mad for tapping out. Guess you're the better woman today..."

Only just hearing Vanessa's voice in her half of the conversation was enough to send chills through Rock in places he didn't want to feel chills in.

"Hey..." It only got worse once he felt a pat on the back from her, as she walked up to him – and it was clear that Vanessa had freshly come out of a fight by the looks of the faint bruises around her body, the dirt on her outfit and the smear of blood coming from the corner of her lip.

Keep a good eye on Mary when she's fighting and you might learn something." Vanessa surprisingly paid no mind to the nervous subtleties on Rock's face. "Next time, at least – if you're able to be conscious when she fights."

And that was the extent of the interaction before the redheaded agent went on her merry way down to 'the loser's circle' with the rest of her team.

As if nothing happened between them...

…

Hold on a second...

…did... did those last couple minutes with Vanessa even _happen?_

Rock was coming to confused grips by this point – was he just in a little unconscious 'fantasy', if he could be willing to even call it that? Did that lady _punch_ some dirty thoughts into the recesses of his mind that _dictated what he dreamed?_

"Uhhh... _ahem~_..." Mary again caught Rock's attention, walking up next to him with another tap on the shoulder.

He glanced over his right shoulder again – and for some reason, as Mary stepped back up to him, she seemed noticeably evasive of eye contact for a moment.

On top of only being partially comfortable with Mary even after some years of getting to know her thanks to his mentor, Rock only got _more_ nervous about what this was about. "Mary...?"

After a moment of considering her words carefully, Blue Mary spoke up with one last bit of 'wisdom'. "...Just a side note... Make sure you clean up nice before – so it doesn't look like Vanessa didn't literally beat the piss out of you." She immediately carried on with the walk on ahead.

Not much else was needed for Rock to take a hint and look down. Though hard to see, on his already dark-tinted pants was a patch that was a shade darker, inconveniently placed right around the crotch.

Except he could tell, just from the single splotch and nothing further, and from how hot and bothered he felt after 'that dream'...

...In short, that was not piss.

It felt _too sticky_ on the inside to be that. Also lacked the otherwise noticeable smell.

Alas, a shameful reminder that, even if he has passed the barrier of adulthood in recent years, he was far from ready to get himself a woman. Not at the rate that his hormones jumped around _imagining_ such a scenario.

So much frustration, indeed...


End file.
